Dance With Somebody Oneshoot
by Alee Karrera
Summary: ¿Que habrá pasado despues de que Kurt y Blaine se reconciliaron en este capitulo? (03x17) ¿Despues del glee club tuvieron su sesión?


Holaaaa! :D

Eh venido a dejarles otro oneshoot wanky, a petición de varios e.e

Si no te gusta leer Klex, smut o como lo llames, NO LEAS ESTO xD

Un dato de este oneshoot es que en Facebook [en la pagina donde lo subi] hizo muchas especulaciones, llegando a mas de 100 likes y muchisimos comentarios, entre ellos diciendome literalmente "pornografica" (lo cual no me gustó)

Asi que si, esta muuuy wanky xD Los dejo con la lectura! No olviden dejarme un sensual review para saber si les gustó xD

* * *

(Van Narrando Ellos)

Blaine: Después de estar tanto tiempo sin Kurt, sin sentirlo cerca de mi, sin sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al mio, me hace falta! El mensaje que le envie de saltarnos el glee club para hacer el amor no era juego, después de la practica del glee club le susurre al odio "vamos a mi casa" y le acaricié la entrepierna, kurt no pudo evitar gemir y me tomó de la mano dirigiéndonos a su auto, camino a mi casa nos estuvimos diciendo cuanto habíamos extrañado estos momentos juntos, me disculpe de nuevo por estar tan distante y el me dijo que disfrutáramos el ahora! Llegamos a mi casa,por suerte no había nadie, abrí la puerta y me gire hacia kurt, me tomo del cuello por sorpresa y me empezó a besar, poniendo sus manos en mi trasero...

Kurt: no pude evitarlo, me excita tanto ese hombre, saca lo salvaje de mi, comencé a jugar con su playera, entre levantándola y no, Blaine se rió y se termino de quitársela diciéndome "deja de jugar sucio..." y me tomo del trasero, cargándome hasta su cuarto, rodee su cintura con mis piernas, sentía el miembro de Blaine erecto, eso me excito mas, llegamos a su cama y me recostó con cuidado...

Blaine: le quite la camisa dejando su pecho desnudo, lo bese apasionadamente y le dije "te había extrañado" para después dirigirme a su cuello, es una parte muy sensible de kurt, lentamente baje mis manos recorriendo su abdomen hasta llegar al cinturón de kurt, lo desabroché junto con el pantalón y se lo quite sin dejar de besarle el cuello...

Kurt: pasaba mis manos por toda la espalda de Blaine, estaba bastante excitado, Blaine empezó a bajar por mi cuello dejando un recorrido de besos, undía mi estomago ante la sensación de los labios de Blaine, y llegó al borde de mi bóxer, lo bajo con los dientes, Dios! que sexy era eso! y termino de quitarlo con la ayuda de mis pies, siguió el camino de besos donde había quedado hasta la punta de mi miembro...

Blaine: no lo quería hacer sufrir mas, así que metí lo mas que pude de su miembro a mi boca, haciendo que kurt gimiera y se aferrara a las sabanas de mi cama, succionaba y algunas veces cuando lo sacaba lo raspaba con mis dientes, los gemidos de kurt empezaron a oírse mas y mas entre cortados, estaba llegando, no quería que se corriera en mi boca, pero kurt no dejó que me quitara, me tomo de los hombros y empezó a follarme la boca, yo solo lo raspaba con mis dientes, un gemido mas fuerte salio de kurt y se vino en mi boca, trague todo lo que pude y subi hasta sus labios para que se probara, era algo que lo excitaba, empecé a acariciar su entrepierna para volver a poner su miembro duro...

Kurt: Blaine buscó el lubricante en su mesa de noche y untó en sus dedos un poco, me mordí el labio al saber que esos dedos estarían dentro de mi, comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas luchaban y cuando menos espere sentí un dedo dentro de mi haciendo que gimiera en los labios de blaine, lo metía y lo sacaba, no tardo mucho en agregarse otro dedo lo cual hizo que arqueara mi espalda, un tercer dedo se unió, esta vez enterré mis uñas en la espalda de blaine, mientras nos besábamos mordí uno de sus labios, haciendo que me castigara con un dedo mas, traté de no correrme debido a tanta excitación...

Blaine: " Blaine... follame..." alcancé a escucha entre cortada-mente de kurt, saque mis dedos de el y me dirigí al lubricante, pero kurt me detuvo, me hizo ponerme de pie junto con el, tomo el lubricante y empezó a untarlo en mi entrepierna, haciendo que gimiera, me estaba provocando ese hombre, termino su jueguito y esta vez si untó lubricante en mi miembro, masturbandolo, jalé mi cabeza para atrás en un gemido y kurt aprovechó para besar mi cuello, de ahí bajo a mi pecho y comenzó a jugar con uno de mis pezones con su lengua, sin dejar de masturbarme, pasamos minutos así y me corrí en su mano, la cual lamió sexy-mente haciendo que me excitara mas de lo que ya estaba, lo acomode en la cama y me puse sobre el alineando mi miembro en su entrada, empecé a penetrarlo lentamente, viendo como kurt cerraba los ojos, al principio se veía con dolor, lo bese y el me susurró que me moviera, saque mu miembro para embestirlo de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte, así fue al principio pero conforme pasaban mas embestidas mas fuerza le daba, haciendo que el respaldo de la cama pegará contra la pared, Kurt gimió mas alto, dándome a entender que había dado con su próstata, así que di mis embestidas mas fuertes, entre gemidos kurt gritó mi nombre, se vino entre ambos vientres, lo embestí una vez mas y me vine dentro de el, me relajé y salí de el, me acosté a su lado y me dijo antes de quedar dormidos "te había extrañado..."


End file.
